In daily life, people gradually begin to have personalized demands for smoking a small amount of tobacco or refined tobacco, hemp plants, hemp flowers, spices and herbs. Most of these products have to be pulverized or ground in order to effectively smoke. With the increased availability of herbs and other materials suitable for medicinal uses, users are looking for improved ways to store and manage such materials. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an enhanced-connectivity container for storing, grinding, and managing smoking and other material.